EL JUTSU SEXI
by shirly queen
Summary: NARUTO NO SE IMAGINABA QUE POR DEVOLVERLE LA OFENSA QUE LE HIZO SAI LE SALIERAN TAN CARO LA BROMA !SOY UNA MUJER! Y QUE MUJER OPINABAN LOS HOMBRES CIVILES O SHINOBIS !OJO NO ES UN YAOI!
1. SOY UNA MUJER

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

SOY UNA MUJER

Narración…

"pensamientos"

(Acciones de los personajes)

Advertencia; no es un yaoi aunque tiene cierto toque pues ustedes juzgaran

Genero: romance

Naruto uzumaki a sus 24 años el mas grande shinobi del mundo ninja convertido en el sabio de los seis caminos y futuro hokage se encontraba en su ultima misión, tsunade lo había enviado al equipo siete con el equipo de gai sempai a entregar un pergamino de confidencialidad que solo lo podía abrir el raikage luego de haber cumplido la misión decidieron descansar en una posada; gai kakashi sai neji lee y naruto estaban disfrutando de las aguas termales y como siempre no faltaba una discusión entre sai y naruto.

Sai: oh naruto ya te a crecido (lo dijo con una sonrisa de burla)

Naruto: idiota que tratas de decir (ya comenzaba a exasperarse)

Sai: pues la primera vez que te lo vi creí que no tenías.

Naruto ya enojado se paro donde estaba lo iba golpear pero se quedo meditando un poco y dándose cuenta que todos estaban poniéndoles atención bueno no todos kakashi entretenido en su icha icha, cruzo una sonrisa zurrona y le brillaron los ojos con malicia.

Naruto: en serio sai tu crees (le hablo de forma calmada como no queriendo la cosa)

Sai: em si además ya te vez mas hombrecito

Naruto: si tienes razón sai (se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia la cara de sai)

Sai: oye que te pasa "esto es raro" (se estaba poniendo nervioso por la cercanía de naruto)

Naruto: nada solo quería preguntarte algo ¿Te gusto sai?

Kakashi que no les había puesto atención a la discusión por que siempre era igual decidió ponerle atención y observarlos los demás solo esperaba la respuesta de sai; sai tan nervioso estaba que comenzó a tartamudear, naruto de repente hizo el jutsu sexi mejorado frente a todos y apareció una rubia alta con el cabello hasta mas abajo del trasero de cintura pequeña de pechos generosos sin tirar a lo vulgar de caderas bien marcadas su cara como la de una diosa ojos azules pestañas largas labios carnosos y con unas piernas de infarto.

Naruto: sai que te parece no crees que soy hermosa (lo dijo de una forma tan sensual)

De inmediato el resto tuvieron un derrame nasal, hasta el pobre sai que no mostraba a veces una pisca de emociones se había desmayado naruto no podía de la risa se reía como una loca los demás no podían articular palabra pero ¿como? mirando semejante mujer desnuda delante de ellos.

En otro lugar para ser mas exacto en el estomago de naruto había una reunión poco común si de bijus, naruto al quitarles el poder a madara se gano la confianza de ellos quedando bajo su control pero con una sola condición que tuviera descendencia por el chakra de naruto es único y al darlo a un descendiente la vida de los bijus y la cadena no terminaría, el lo acepto sin rechistar y así quedo pactado, oh pobre naruto si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba que con eso le cambiaba la vida radicalmente. No podían creer que naruto a sus 24 años no ha tenido novia y mucho menos relaciones sexuales que era hora de tener familia entonces pidieron opinión al kyuubi el tan solo les dijo que es cierto a lo largo de la vida de naruto tan solo existían aligas y amigos pero nada mas y a pesar de eso naruto tiene muchas admiradoras y no se sabe el por que de esa situación, pero en eso apareció yondaime les dijo que no se preocupara que esperan un tiempo haber que sucedía estaban en esa discusión cuando se dieron cuenta de que naruto había realizado el jutsu sexi, viendo la cara de los hombres tomaron la decisión cuando naruto realizaba ese jutsu se convertía en una mujer hermosa y sexi hacia que optaron de dejarlo así como mujer yondaime les protesto pero no lo tomaron en cuenta para nada realizaron unos sellos y listo.

Kakashi le dijo que desasiera la técnica que sai recibió su castigo, este le hizo caso y la desasió pero de repente se sintió con mucho calor en todo el cuerpo y quedo en forma del sabio de los seis caminos comenzó a brillar convertido en mujer, entonces se escucho un grito de terror en todo el mundo ninja, hay todos supieron que algo malo le paso al sabio de los seis caminos: ja ja ja si lo supieron lo que le paso también gritarían de horror entonces apareció sakura y ten- ten de mal humor.

Sakura: que le están haciendo a esa pobre mujer

Ten-ten: no lo puedo creer ustedes son unos pervertidos

Mientras naruto lloraba a mares

Naruto: ¡no! ¡no! Kakashi no lo puedo hacer

Sakura al escuchar esto de los labios de la mujer, se puso con aura asesina

Sakura: ¡kakashi sigues siendo un degenerado pervertido pobre muchacha!

El resto estaban tan aturdidos no lo podían creer naruto convertido en semejante mujer en ese momento sakura zarandeaba a kakashi el único que despertó de la ensoñación fue neji

Neji: sakura ten-ten tranquilas no es lo que se imaginan

Sakura. ¿A no? Entonces por que esta con ustedes esa mujer y gritando

Neji: si te callaras y me dejaras explicarte

Pero fueron interrumpidos por los sollozos de naruto

Naruto: no puedo quitarme la técnica

Todos salieron del trance kakashi la pidió a sakura que trajera una bata para naruto

Sakura: no me diga que hizo el jutsu sexi, si serás idiota

Se lanzo al golpearlo pero gai sempai la detuvo le pidió que trajera rápido la bata, mientras ten-ten abrazaba a una o un naruto en lagrimas no entendiendo que sucedió.

Ten-ten: tranquilízate naruto; ustedes cinco den la vuelta y dejen de verla con hambre.

_**NOTA AUTORA:**_

_**Dirán que me fume para escribir esto y lo que sigue, no me fume nada pues en realidad me tome unas copitas de vino mientras escribía nada más.**_


	2. PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS

Narración…

"pensamientos"

(Acciones de los personajes)

Advertencia; no es un yaoi aunque tiene cierto toque pues ustedes juzgaran

Genero: romance

Todos le hicieron caso a ten-ten se encontraban tan sonrojados y al mismo tiempo preocupados por ella o por el en fin, llego sakura con la bata y tapo a naruto la pobre seguía llorando les dijo que en una hora se encontraban en la cena y se la llevaron con ten-ten; mientras estaban en la habitación le buscaban algo de ropa para naruto.

Sakura: nada de lo que tengo la sirve

Ten-ten: yo tampoco ¿Qué hacemos?

Sakura: quédate con ella iré a comprarle ropa no puede andar por ahí así, ya vengo

Al rato llego sakura con la ropa, naruto primero se puso las bragas blancas de encaje pero cuando se fue a poner el sostén no pudo y ten-ten le enseño después se puso un especie de vestido ninja que va hasta la mitad del muslo de color negro y detalles anaranjados con dos aberturas por cada lado y en conjunto de una licra naranja y sandalias, le peinaron el cabello sakura le pregunto si lo quería en una coleta ella le dijo que no se puso su banda con el emblema de la hoja.

Sakura: naruto quedaste ¡hermosa!

Ten-ten: es cierto

Naruto: gracias

Bajo la cabeza y se puso hipear, se fueron y se encontraron con los demás en el comedor.

Sakura: naruto siéntete en medio de nosotras no confió en estos pervertidos (los fulminaba con la mirada)

Ten-ten: no llores mas naruto ya buscaremos soluciones

Naruto: pero que hago nunca había llorado de esta manera y mucho menos que me convirtiera en mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra

Sakura: yo quisiera saber como termino así naruto

Lee: lo que sucedió fue que sai se puso a molestarlo lo de tu ya sabes, luego naruto le dijo que si el le gustaba entonces sai se sonrojo hay fue donde hizo el jutsu sexi luego kakashi sempai le dijo que desacera el jutsu que sai había escarmentado claro si se desmayo al ver semejante mujer.

Hay comenzaron otra vez a babear todos y naruto se sonrojo, sai también se sonrojo; sakura ten-ten estallaron en risas

Sakura: ja ja ja definitivamente estos dos son un caso perdido y ¿luego que paso?

Kakashi: naruto se quito el jutsu pero cuando lo hizo siguió siendo mujer pero convertido en el sabio de los seis caminos y después comenzó a gritar el resto ya lo saben.

Después de cenar se retiraron para sus habitaciones por su puesto sakura no iba a dejar a naruto con ellos y se la llevo a dormir con ellas no confía en ninguno de ellos, al otro día de camino a la aldea lee y sai se ofrecía a llevarle la maleta estos dos son un derroche de amabilidad el pobre naruto no sabia que hacer, sakura y ten-ten miraban a lee y sai con odio, cuando llegaron a la aldea todos los hombres civiles o chinobis miraron semejante mujer y babeaban o algunos mas osados intentaron acercársele pero al ver las miradas de pocos amigos de los ninjas acompañantes que mas bien parecían guardaespaldas después de semejante viacrucis de naruto al fin llegaron con tsunade-sama entregaron el reporte de la misión y le contaron todo lo sucedido la hokage no salía de su asombró entonces pidió que se quedara sakura kakashi y naruto llevo a naruto al hospital la revisaron mientras afuera esperaba kakashi cuando salió sakura con cara de asombro detrás de ella venia tsunade igual de impresionada.

Tsunade: es totalmente una mujer en todo no tiene signo de ser hombre tiene todo lo de una mujer.

Kakashi: ¿sabe que lo causo?

Tsunade: no se pero todo esta normal dentro de lo que cabe.

Kakashi se quedo un rato meditando

Kakashi: hmm el se convirtió en el sabio de los seis caminos tal vez

Tsunade: ahora lo comprendo kakashi necesito que con tu sharingan podamos saber que sucedió

Kakashi: lo aremos ahora

Entraron en la habitación donde la encontraron mirando hacia la nada

Kakashi: naruto necesito que me veas a lo ojos utilizare el sharingan

Naruto: no puedes revisar dentro de mi si yo no te lo autorizo tendrás que ir conmigo si vas solo te puedes perder y nunca volver cuando estemos allá dame tu mano no quiero dejar que le pase algo malo a mi ex sensei (lo dijo de una forma tan dulce y sensual que a kakashi el corazón le latió de prisa)

Kakashi: hai

Naruto: llegamos haber donde andarán estos

Kakashi: este lugar es un bosque se siente bien y tranquilo ¿Dónde estamos?

Naruto: donde habitan los bijus, esto lo construí yo en mi interior no quería que siguieran encadenados o en una celda este lugar, es como mi espíritu esta en este momento libre lleno de amor comprensión y paz, este lugar cambia dependiendo de mis emociones.

Kakashi la miraba como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas más.

Naruto: oyen ya estoy aquí y quiero respuestas, padre se que esta aquí

El pobre kakashi ahí si se puso más nervioso después de muchos años ver a su ex sensei no muerto

Yondaime: hola hija yo les dije que no lo hicieran paro no me oyen a mi oh vienes acompañada que ya tienes novio eres rápida haber déjame verte a eres hatake kakashi mi estudiante genio

Naruto: ¡no es mi novio! ¿Qué les pasa a todos?

Kakashi: hnm hola sensei

Yondaime: tan comunicativo como siempre (una gota grande le resbalaba)

Naruto: bueno dejen tanto saludo que esto no es una reunión social yo vengo hacer un reclamo

El kyubi hizo acto de presencia

Kyubi: veras naruto es sencillo ¿te acuerdas del pacto que hicimos entre todos?

Naruto: me acuerdo perfectamente

Kyubi: pues hemos vivido dentro de ti y todavía no tienes descendencia ahora a tus 24 años nada me entiendes (mientras miraba a kakashi de reojo)

Naruto: entiendo ¿pero porque mujer?

Kyubi: nos pareció mejor y fácil para ti eres hermosa de que te quejas

Naruto: ¿me quedare así por siempre?

Kyubi: no, pero sien dos años no tienes pareja, tu decides quedarte como mujer o hombre aunque lo dudo

Naruto: ¿no seria confusión para los aldeanos?

Kyubi: no eres el sabio de los seis caminos

Naruto: si, dos años ¿Cómo le hare?

Kyubi: fácil sigue siendo tu pero con pensamiento de mujer

Naruto: si tu lo dices

Kyubi: minato entrégale el pergamino a kakashi

Yondaime: si lose pero deja de mandarme (con súper vena en la frente) kakashi entrégale este pergamino a tsunade ella sabrá que hacer, adiós me tengo que ir me dejaron venir por un momento y por favor cuida de mi hija (desapareció)

Kakashi: naruto no tiene opción

Kyubi: no pero el decide, pero nosotros vamos a estar con ella siempre nada ni nadie le ara daño ella es un ser puro (mientras la miraba con adoración) y se que va ser una buena hokage la mejor ni antes ni después no es cierto Naru (le acaricio la cabeza a la rubia)

Naruto: es cierto pronto seré ¡hokage! Estoy tan ¡feliz! (abrazo a kyubi y le dio un beso en la frente) y el kyubi desapareció.

Kakashi: se tienen mucho cariño ustedes dos "o si Naru parece borrego este biju tanta me locería"

Naruto: si los quiero a todos si los vieras son tan monos (y se le hacían estrellitas en los ojos)

Kakashi: en serio "lo dudaba que monos va a tener una cantidad de bijus con aura asesina no gracias yo paso"

Naruto: dame la mano kakashi es malo para ti estar tanto tiempo en este lugar cuando salgas cierra los ojos "lo saco rápido estos no les agrada mucho la presencia de kakashi"

Kakashi: hnm ¿Por qué?

Naruto: lo sabrás cuando salgas

Cuando salieron del lugar kakashi le hizo caso pero sintió mucho dolor en los ojos y en la cabeza, luego sintió alivio naruto lo había curado

Naruto: abre los ojos te siente mejor.

Entonces kakashi la observo "y realmente es hermosa muy hermosa"

Kakashi: hnm estoy bien y gracias; tsunade-sama este pergamino es para usted de parte de los bijus.

La quinta lo cogió y lo leyó y lo re leyó como no creyendo lo que decía

Tsunade: ¿es en serio lo que dice aquí?

Kakashi: el mismo yondaime sensei me lo entrego para usted ¿pasa algo malo?

Tsunade: no necesito que te vayas kakashi, tengo que hablar con naruto espéranos

Kakashi: hai nos vemos (miro a naruto sonrió con su ojito feliz)

Tsunade: tengo varias preguntas para ti no se por donde empezar, (tomo pose pensativa) ¿jiraya te hablo sobre sexo?

Naruto: hai lo se todo hasta me he laido todos sus icha icha

Tsunade: ¿entonces porque no has tenido relaciones sexuales? Si ya tienes ¡24 años!

Naruto: es que (se sonrojo y se mordió el labio) es que quería guardarme para la indicada, no me gusta las relaciones de un solo acueston

Tsunade: o sea no ¿no te gustan las mujeres?

Naruto: ¡si! Me gustaban es que yo quería hacerlo con amor no por satisfacerme y ya (se puso roja totalmente)

Tsunade: el pergamino decía que se te diera una dotación que eres virgen y que te buscara esposo novio amante lo que sea, yo seré tu tutora hasta que seas hokage

Naruto: pero se me cuidar

Tsunade: eres una niña en cuerpo de mujer tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas, se que ahora estas confundida pero después todo será normal

Naruto: me siento rara pero al mismo tiempo feliz

Tsunade: a partir de hoy vivirás en mi casa mientras hacen la tuya, cuando salgas tendrás dos ambu a tu disposición como escolta no quiero problemas toda la población masculina esta consternada.

Naruto: abuela se que estaré bien, lo malo me toca comprar ropa esta me la regalo sakura

Tsunade: ¿debajo tienes ropa interior?

Naruto: hai ten-ten me enseño a colocarme el sostén, ¿Cómo pueden soportar eso?

Tsunade: ja ja ya te acostumbraras, mas rato compraremos lo que necesites luego iremos a recoger alguna de tus pertenencias no puedes vivir sola es muy peligroso.

Naruto: abuela no exageres se me defender, además no he visto a sakura ni a las demás kunochi con ambu de escolta y menos en la aldea que peligro se puede correr.

Tsunade: hay naru que ingenua eres es porque ellas no lo necesitan

Naruto: ¿pero porque?

Tsunade: son dos las razones

Vas hacer hokage seas hombre o mujer

Eres virgen no falta el idiota que se te acerque con tonterías eres ingenua, si cuando eras hombre eras demasiado ingenuo ahora debe ser peor y cualquiera te puede engatusar físilmente me entiendes.

_**NOTAS DE LA AURORA:**_

**Hola hime-sora gracias por tu mensaje si es cierto es muy divertido si yo misma escribiendo me reía como loca imaginando todo.**


	3. EL KYUBI

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

EL KYUBI

Narración…

"pensamientos"

(Acciones de los personajes)

Advertencia; no es un yaoi aunque tiene cierto toque pues ustedes juzgaran

Genero: romance

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por sasuke que entro como Pedro por su casa

Sasuke: ¡naruto! Me contaron lo que sucedió (se tiro encima de naru y la abrazo como si fuera novio preocupado)

Naru: estoy bien y suéltame que me ahogas (ya esto lo dijo con medio fastidio)

Sasuke: no lo puedo creer te dejo solo en una misión y mira como terminas, si hubiera ido con ustedes no había sucedido nada de esto por que tenia cosas que hacer

Naruto: el hubiera no existe además estoy muy bien

Sasuke: bien si no me digas haber eres mujer ¡una mujer lo captas MUJER!

Naruto: me voy a quedar así (refundaba ya molesta)

Sasuke: pero como que te vas a quedar así esta loco eres hombre

Naruto: ya no soy un hombre que te quede claro ellos lo decidieron le hice una promesa y las promesas las cumplo pase lo que pase

Sasuke: lose o si no yo no estaría aquí pero.

Fue interrumpido por la hokage que le causaba risa mirar la actitud del frio uchiha

Tsunade: sasuke no hay nada que hacer naruto es completamente una mujer tiene todo lo de una mujer entiendes o te explico, puede hasta tener hijos aparte ella es.

No la dejo terminar naruto que a este paso quería asesinar a alguien

Naruto: ¡cállate vieja metiche o si no te encierro en un nijutsu, nadie se tiene que enterar de mis cosas! (se puso toda roja) "también que tenia guardado ese secreto ahora por culpa de esto todo el mundo ninja sabrá que es virgen"

Kakashi y sasuke: ¡eres virgen!

Ahora se armo la de Troya estaba tan enojada que el cabello se torno un tono naranja los agarro a ambos por el cuello y los encerró en nijutsu donde el kyubi los atacaba se les reía en la cara los pobres hicieron varios ataques pero estos no llegaban ya que naruto es inmune contra el sharingan y lo que hacia era devolvía los ataques que ello mismo mandaban, mientras tsunade les decía a naruto que los soltara pero ella no se reía como loca haciéndolos sufrir después de 10 minutos los libero, sasuke estaba sangrando pero el que estaba mas mal era el pobre kakashi que recibió un chidori en el estomago.

Naruto: ya dejen de llorar parecen niñatas haber acuéstense que los voy a sanar.

Primero sano a sasuke luego siguió con kakashi pero al despertar este miro a naruto con temor

Naruto: te sientes mejor kakashi (con ternura le dijo esas palabras le quito la banda y le beso la frente)

El pobre kakashi al ver los ojos de naruto y esta lo miraba con tanta intensidad sintió un corriente por la espalda que se sonrojo y nadie se dio cuenta gracias a su mascara

Naruto: espero que no se lo digan a nadie o a la próxima les va peor

Sasuke: desde cuando eres tan tétrica

Naruto: desde que un par de idiotas no hablen de mi secreto

Kakashi: bueno lo siento no diré nada, naruto no me digas que te gustan los hombres

Naruto: si valoras tu vida pervertido es mejor que hagas puf y desaparezca no tientes tu suerte (con una vena en la frente)

Tsunade: ya dejen de discutir, naruto no le gustaban los hombres lo que pasa que quería que su primera vez fuera por amor no es romántico

Naruto: ahora si vieja sus ultimas palabras antes de morir dolorosamente (la apuntaba con ese dedo)

Sasuke. Tranquila que nadie de nosotros va a decir algo

Naruto: si claro

Kakashi: quien iba a decir que fueras tan romántico

Sasuke: ahora que lo pienso bien naruto siendo hombre era ingenuo como será ahora de mujer

Naruto: saben no los soporto a ustedes tres (lo dijo entre lagrimas) me tienen harta (elaboro un sello y desapareció)

Tsunade: ¡naruto no te vallas sin los ambu!

Kakashi: se enojo

Sasuke: se enojo claro debe que estar furiosa debe que estar en un mar de lagrimas

Tsunade: no creen que se pasaron con ella

Kakashi: diría nos pasamos, ¿sabes mas o menos donde ira?

Sasuke: no desde hace tiempo es misión imposible saber su ubicación será mejor buscar a los alrededores de la aldea

Kakashi: hai

Se dividieron para buscar; en otro lugar cerca de un lago naruto se encontraba haciendo una barrera después realizo unos sellos y apareció el kyubi

Kyubi: estas triste (mas que una pregunta era una afirmación)

Naruto: si nadie comprende que yo no tomo los sentimientos a la ligera.

El kyubi se recostó en el pasto abrió sus patas delanteras y la invito que se acostara en su hermoso pelaje, ella comenzó a tocar una de las patas con cariño mientras el kyubi movía sus colas como perrito feliz

Kyubi: he vivido en ti desde el día de tu nacimiento aunque al principio me enfade pero hoy le doy las gracias a yondaime por haber tomado esa decisión

Naruto: eres mi amigo a pesar de todo siempre estuviste para mi

Kyubi: es nuestra conexión nadie la puede quitar (mientras acariciaba esa cabellera rubia con cariño) creciste sin padres nunca te rendiste ante las adversidades siempre luchando hasta el final.

Naruto: si aunque fue duro para mi y muchas veces me sentí tan solo

Kyubi: pero todo eso ya cambio todos te aprecia y tienes el respeto del mundo ninja

Naruto: pero estoy confundida se siente diferente los afectos algunos siguen iguales y otros son diferentes como sasuke siempre lo he visto como un hermano y lo sigo viendo igual se que se preocupa por mi, se que se pondrá peor como un hermano mayor celoso

Kyubi: hay que entenderlo el también fue tu primer vinculo ambos crecieron sin familia ahora querrá cuidar a su hermana pequeña; tiene razón eres una joven hermosa cualquier hombre te deseara además el no quiere que te lastimen y acéptalo eres muy ingenua

Naruto: si tienes razón nunca me he enamorado ni siquiera de sakura solo quería que me aceptara como amigo y hermandad

Kyubi: ¿y?

Naruto: y, no entiendo (se rascaba la nuca con señal de no entender)

Kyubi: ¿Por qué tu confusión?

Naruto: a es que encuentro muy atractivo a kakashi (se sonrojo por lo dicho)

Kyubi: ja ja si me di cuenta de tus reacciones, aunque te guste muchísimo acuérdate que el tiene experiencia.

Naruto: el problema es ¿será que le gusto? Yo quiero gustarle pero tengo miedo por ver sido hombre y aparte fue mi sensei que tal si me sigue viendo como el naruto hombre

Kyubi: se que es difícil pero ten fe en ti, además te haz leído todos los icha icha de jiraya (se le curvo una sonrisa de picardía y malicia y viendo a naruto de reojo)

Naruto: uy si (se quedo con pose pensativa y una mano al mentón) tendré que hacer lo contrario

Kyubi: no eres tan ingenua, es mejor dejar la charla para otro día que nos descubrieron ahí viene tu ´´kakashi´´

Naruto: oye no tenias que decirme ya me di cuenta "o por kami estoy muy nerviosa tranquilízate respira hondo"

Kakashi: te encontré me puedo sentarme a tu lado (le sonrió con su ojito)

Kyubi: si pero a dos metros (le dedico una sonrisa zurrona)

Naruto: oye kurama no lo molestes

Kyubi: esta bien tu mandas

Kakashi: ¿desde cuando lo puedes sacar? ¿Por qué lo llamaste kurama?

Naruto: así se llama y pues lo saco hace como seis años desde entonces hago una barrera y los libero y charlamos de cosas "esta muy preguntón"

Kakashi: perdona si te moleste antes, pero es que no me lo esperaba de ti (se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo)

Naruto: esta bien pero era unos de mi mejores secretos bien guardados (sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas)

Kakashi: ¿Cómo te sientes? Hnm creo que no es la pregunta adecuada

Naruto: no te esfuerces, me siento bien es extraño pero si cambia algunos cosas ahora veo con otros ojos

Kakashi: extraño en que sentido

Naruto: como te explico cuando era hombre me gustaban las mujeres pero ahora siendo mujer me gustan (se puso como un tomate y agacho la cabeza)

Fue interrumpida por el kyubi

Kyubi: dilo no titubees eres una mujer

Naruto: me gustan los hombres hasta los encuentros atractivos (ahora se puso roja de pies a cabeza)

Kakashi: no te avergüences es normal eres mujer y tienes esos pensamientos; ¿te gusta ya alguien? "pero que preguntas las que hago hoy e metidos las patas hasta el fondo"

Naruto: a no eto (se puso muy nerviosa tartamudeaba) "si supieras que me gustas"

Kakashi: ha todavía no has visto alguien que te llame la atención "será que estaré tan viejo y poco atractivo hnm tengo 34 años es buena edad"

Naruto: hoy estas hoy preguntón y hablador "por kami no responderé eso"

Kakashi: perdona es curiosidad

Naruto: no has escuchado decir que la curiosidad mato al gato, creo que ya es hora de irme la abuela debe estar pegada al techo y ya tango sueño (bostezo)

Kakashi: te acompaño naruto vámonos

Pero al voltear a verla ya se había dormido y se quedo un rato contemplándola

Kakashi: se ve tan hermosa (lo pensó pero lo dijo en voz alta)

Kyubi: es cierto

Kakashi pego un salto se le había olvidado la presencia del kyubi y se sentía como un pervertido que lo pillan en su travesura pero momento el es un pervertido

Kakashi: ahora como te iras tu si ella esta dormida

Kyubi: tranquilo no es la primer vez que sucede siempre hago la tele transportación y dejo a naruto en su casa y desaparezco, pero esta vez lo puedes llevar tu "pobre le gusta naruto creo que esto va hacer muy interesante"

Kakashi: si la llevare

Kyubi: antes de que se vayan quiero decirte algo, si tanto te gusta conquístala hazlo pero enserio ella no es para pasar el rato ¿lo sabes cierto?

Kakashi: entiendo (se sonrojo)

Kyubi: que bien que lo entiendas (se acerco peligrosamente a kakashi y lo miro fijamente) por que si la haces sufrir aunque sea un poco téngalo por seguro que será el ultimo día de tu vida

Kakashi: (levanto una ceja y le dijo serio) es una amenaza

Kyubi: tómalo como una advertencia no se te olvide no querrás sentir el enfado de los bijus (le brillaron los ojos con diversión al ver el nerviosismo del ninja copia)

Kakashi: me quedo claro "que advertencia"

Kyubi: o que bien, sabes eres un buen hombre y shinobi me caes bien (le hizo una sonrisa burlona)

Kakashi: "dice que le caigo bien y eso que me amenazo no quiero imaginar si le cayera mal y será mejor no averiguarlo" tendré en cuenta tu ´´advertencia´´

Kyubi: adiós hatake

Kakashi: adiós kurama.

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**H**_**ime- sora: hola gracias por tu mensaje y si lo voy a dejar como niña pero tengo en mente un yaoi con los mismo personajes, a mi también me duele la cabeza para actualizar la otra historia.**

**Alasto350: hola gracias por tu mensaje este prácticamente le tengo el final asa que no te preocupes**


	4. LIBROS

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

LOS LIBROS

Narración…

"pensamientos"

Advertencia; no es un yaoi aunque tiene cierto toque pues ustedes juzgaran

Genero: romance

Kakashi se llevo en brazos a naruto hasta la casa de tsunade allí esta lo recibió y le mostro la habitación este la recostó en la cama le quito las sandalias y la arropó le acaricio el cabello, y fue a la sala encontró a tsunade con una cantidad de cajas arrumadas.

Tsunade: ¿en donde estaba?

Kakashi: en el campo de entrenamiento "una pequeña mentira no le ara daño a nadie" y esas cajas

Tsunade: son de naruto mientras andaba perdida fui personalmente y recogí sus cosas con lo despistada a veces, pero si vieras lo que contiene no me lo creerías no creo que sea tan ingenua después de todo (con un dejo de incredulidad) abre esa caja de allí

Kakashi: haber mirare que contiene ya me entro la curiosidad (al abrir la caja se le ilumino la cara)

Tsunade: que te parece no es increíble tiene desde el primer libro que saco jiraya hasta el ultimo que escribió pero eso no es todo

Kakashi: no lo puedo creer

Tsunade: en esta caja hay más libros

Tsunade abrió otra caja y le paso un libro a kakashi; este lo abrió y comenzó a leer después 15 minutos no salía de su asombro

Tsunade: ¿Qué te parece lo que has leído?

Kakashi: interesante demasiado diría yo, ¿será que naruto me lo prestara? ¿Quién es el autor?

Tsunade: lea la última pagina

Este le hizo caso, ahora si no lo podía creer rebusco entre la caja y saco libro por libro y miraba la ultima pagina era el mismo autor todos decían

_Naruto uzumaki_

"_kurama"_

Kakashi: esto es increíble el primer libro lo escribió hace seis años y son 18 en total.

Tsunade: te confieso que mientras recogían todo me leí el primer libro y te puedo decir con toda seguridad que son mejores que los de jiraya trae un contenido muy explicito ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero? No sabia que jiraya le allá enseñado a escribir.

Kakashi: es que no me imagino a naruto haciendo investigación sobre estos temas

Tsunade: estoy de acuerdo contigo pero naruto no tiene experiencia en estos asuntos.

En la habitación una soñolienta naruto se desemperezaba entonces escuchó voces se dio cuenta que estaba en la casa de la abuela fue averiguar de quienes se trataban o sorpresa tsunade y kakashi mirando sus libros estoces se dedico a observarlos un buen rato mientras estos especulaban se rio internamente definitivamente esos dos eran unos pervertidos y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia decidió intervenir en su amena charla.

Naruto: claro que no tengo experiencia y ustedes lo saben muy bien, umn trajeron todo ¡que bien!

Kakashi: no me digas que espiabas igual que jiraya

Naruto: por su puesto que no, pero me hizo leer muchos de sus libros aunque no les puse mucha importancia, también me enseño a escribir todo quedo grabado en mi mente después de que ero-senin murió a los dos años decidí escribir "bueno no les digo que el muy pervertido me hizo ver como lo hacían una pareja de aldeanos creo que mi joven celebro casi no lo soporta viejo pervertido mañoso y el muy zángano me dijo mocoso cuando estés grande lo aras deber tener una noción"

Tsunade: nosotros creyendo que eres ingenua lo que eres es una pervertida

Naruto: que culpa tengo, si mi sensei era un pervertido y no contentos con eso tu creaste a sakura a tu imagen y semejanza, ni que decir de sasuke que le toco con el desalmado de orochimaru (hizo pose dramática) kami que crueles nosotros tan solo unos niños quedamos en manos de los legendarios Sanin; que si nos enseñaron todo hasta sus perversiones pero lo mas dramático de todo fue que a nuestra joven edad genin nos toco un sensei flojo desalmado pervertido que le piden a la vida.

Kakashi le resbalaba una gota y tsunade le salía una venota en la frente

Tsunade: mas respeto con tus mayores niñita

Naruto: lo siento abuela; aunque para realizar todos los libros conté con una ayuda extra ellos tienen la experiencia desde el inicio del mundo ninja

Kakashi: así ellos dan su experiencia de sus antiguos jinchuriki y tu solo lo plasmas en tus libros

Naruto: ¡bingo! Por fin alguien entiende no por nada te dicen genio (kakashi se sonrojo)

Kakashi: pero has publicado algunos de los libros

Naruto: si todos

Kakashi: entonces por que no he visto libros en la aldea

Naruto: les pedí a la editorial que solo se distribuyera en los otros países menos en este "ha y unas cuantas amenazas y sonrió"

Tsunade: pero por que aquí no

Naruto: no quiero que me llamen pervertida

Kakashi: ahora entiendo, con razón cuando fui a suna kankorou te mando muchas saludes que le había gustado mucho pues me imagine otras cosas (se rasco la nuca)

Naruto: ¡hasta ahora me lo dices! Tú tienes una mente retorcida

Tsunade: no es por echarte pero necesitamos descansar mañana vamos de compras

Kakashi: antes de irme naruto ¿me podías prestar tu primer libro

Naruto: no se espero lo pienso (se puso un dedo en la barbilla como si lo estuviera reconsiderando) esta bien con una condición

Kakashi: que no sea raro (lo dijo con doble intención)

Naruto: are de cuenta que no escuche, mañana serás mi esclavo todo el día "no voy a sufrir esa tortura yo sola" ¿que dices?

Kakashi: bien (hablo con resignación) ¿me lo prestaras?

Naruto: pero si llegas tarde te prometo que no querrás saber lo que te puede suceder

Kakashi: deberías no estar tanto tiempo con sakura mira que tus amenazas casi son iguales adiós

Cogió el libro desapareció en un puf

Tsunade: naruto no crees que fue muy perverso lo de mañana

Naruto: para nada si uno quiere algo tiene que costarle ¿no crees? Me iré a dormir

Al otro día a las 8 am tocaron la puerta de la casa de lady tsunade

Shizune: esto es un milagro kakashi tan temprano

Kakashi: es que quede con naruto para acompañarlas hacer las compras

Shizune: espera un momento ya vienen a y mi más sentido pésame

Así comenzó la pesadilla para kakashi y para que decir mentiras si naruto estaba igual tsunade le hacia medir ropa, sandalias ninjas, maquillaje; cuando entraron a la tienda de lencería kakashi entro primero pero tsunade de un puño lo saco de la tienda que se quedara afuera quieto naruto se le escapo una risita pero pronto fue borrada cuando la abuela le comenzó a mostrar lencería se estaba muriendo de vergüenza pasaron todo el día de un lado a otro pero lo mas interesante es que apareció ayuda para kakashi pero este maldecía internamente es que parecía que hubiera comprado las tiendas completas y eso que tenia la ayuda de sai lee kiba y neji tomaron un descanso para comer los chicos invitaron a tsunade y naruto a comer rameen el plato favorito de la rubia tsunade solo podía sonreír le parecía gracioso que estos shinobi se estuvieran peleando quien pagaba la cuenta y naruto toda roja de la pena, después de llegar a la casa de tsunade dejaron las compras en la habitación de naruto luego la anfitriona los invito a tomar te y estuvieron hablando hasta que la hokage los hecho a todos y pasaron los días y semanas donde todos los días llegaban flores de todo tipo chocolates invitaciones a comer rameen de diferentes aldeas en todo ese tiempo le enseñaron a cocinar como peinar mejor su cabello que ya era hora de quitarse esa banda de la cabeza; le buscara otro lugar, a veces se reunían el equipo siete para hacer entrenamiento pero como siempre sasuke y naruto terminaban retándose y como no podía faltar sai y sus comentarios sacados de no se donde resultaba todo golpeado por los dos.

Kakashi burlaba la seguridad de naruto para dejarle un detalle anónimo en su habitación esta le gustaban mas esos detalles y los guardaba con recelo el resto lo regalaba, este siempre le pedía un libro prestado pero siempre había una condición nada mas ni nada menos que probar los platillos que hacia naru pero como no le quedaban también o se entretenía y le agregaba otro ingrediente el pobre de kakashi terminaba en el hospital por intoxicación luego comenzó a mejorar en la cocina hasta comenzó a subir de peso kakashi. A dos días para el nombramiento, naruto se traslado a la mansión uzumaki ya que al otro día llegaba gaara y bee-killer.

Al otro día naruto solo esperaba que llegaran sus amigos kakashi la observaba pasear por toda la sala hasta que paro en seco y grito

Naruto: ¡llegaron! Salió abrir la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo kakashi frunció el seño

Gaara: déjame verte esta hermosa cuando me mandaste el mensaje no lo creía y el shukaku me confirmo esos sin que están locos ¿estas bien así? "lo que esta es buenísima"

Naruto: si estoy perfecta, pero podrías callar tus pensamientos (se sonrojo) y gaara se puso mas rojo que su cabello

Bee: tonto nuestros pensamiento están ligado a los bijus ja jajaja

Naruto: bee que bueno verte y chocaron sus puños en forma de saludo

Gaara: te lo puedo devolver

Naruto: no, aprende a manejar las conexiones déjalo en lugar tranquilo que el le guste a el y a ti pon tu mente en blanco luego imagina el lugar y ya. Gaara le hizo caso "como si fuera posible" no has podido escuche lo que pensaste otra vez algo anda mal entrare en ti haber.

Entro pero lo que encontró no le gusto todo era un desierto y diviso al shukaku este se dio cuenta de la presencia de naru y se puso a llorar

Shukaku: naru quiero volver contigo este jinjuriki me tiene en este lugar feo (mientras a esta le bajaba una gota gigante estilo anime)

Naruto: tranquilo lo solucionare pero te tiene que quedar con el por el momento me es imposible tu ya sabes. (Le acaricio sus orejas)

Shukaku: entiendo, no podemos completarnos hasta que tengas treinta o si no todo cambiara para bien o para mal lo se de memoria

Naruto: por eso tienes que estar en armonía con gaara

Shukaku: aprecias mucho este jinjuriki

Naruto: claro pero no le digas así se llama gaara

Entonces naruto con un movimiento de manos logro cambiar el lugar a un paisaje hermoso al igual que la tenia para los demás saliendo de allí

Naruto: listo que ¿tal?

Gaara: se siente mucho mejor con más paz ¿que hiciste?

Naruto: lo obvio que parte de un lugar pacifico no entendiste ¡lo tenias en un desierto! Pobre tenia una depresión ahora esta en un lindo bosque puedes hacer contacto y meditar

Gaara: gracias naru tú sabes que mi definición no es muy buena

Naruto: bien ven acá (abrazo a gaara dándole un beso tierno en una mejilla)

Kakashi: buen día perdón interrumpo uso un tono cortante "quítale las manos de encima"

Naruto: no para nada (se sonrojo de vergüenza de que la allá visto abrazada a gaara)

Gaara: hola solo me daba un entrenamiento extra

Bee: que tal chico, tranquilo ninja peli gris gaara solo le agradecía naru

Por que tanta explicación pues kakashi al mirar los arrumacos de naru con gaara desprendió un aura asesina y mirada de pocos amigos

Kakashi: no tiene que darme tanta explicación naruto y yo no somos novios "pero que más quisiera" tan solo amigos.

Callo sobre naruto un aura depresiva "y yo creí que me veía con otros ojos" gaara y bee se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

Gaara: ósea naruto esta disponible me dejas pretenderte y le guiño un ojo "vamos haber que aras kakashi"

Naruto: no crees que seria muy raro hemos sido amigos desde los 13 años,,,,,,,lo dijo con un sonrojo lo más adorable

Gaara: con mayor razón ya nos conocemos lo suficiente no tenemos secreto alguno hnm que crees "hace rato no me divertía vamos hacer sufrir aun veterano"

Kakashi comenzó a rechinar dientes y a mirar muy mal a gaara no le gustaba de a mucho la actitud del kasekage y decidió mejor irse antes de cometer homicidio

Naruto: lo pensare y les regalo una sonrisa zurrona como maquinando algo

Kakashi: me voy tengo que hacer unas cosas para la hokage

Naruto: quédate a cenar con nosotros me vas a despreciar la comida o ya no te gusto como cocino lo decía con lagrimitas y ojitos de borrego a medio morir

Kakashi: esta bien "por que no le puedo decir que no"

En la cena gaara al igual que bee tenían curiosidad de ver el rostro de kakashi pero por mas que le pusieron atención no pudieron verlo naruto se reía internamente y se acordó cuando ellos hicieron lo imposible para ver ese rostro y todo fue un fracaso no lo había visto nunca pero ahora prefería que el mismo le mostrara ese rostro así pasaron la velada entre risas y uno que otro piropo por parte de gaara a naru y miradas asesinas kakashi se fue los demás se fueron a descansar ya que al otro día se reunirían con tsunade.

Muy temprano naruto se levanto les hizo el desayuno a sus invitados ellos se quedaron en la casa mientras naruto se fue en compañía de sasuke este en todo el camino se la paso molestándola pero esta no le devolvió ni siquiera los insultos hasta que le pregunto que le pasaba ella solo le dijo que kakashi había dicho que ellos tan solo son amigos ella quería una pequeña esperanza de si ex sensei sasuke le dio una idea, que lo pusiera celoso que de pronto así reacciona llegaron donde tsunade esta les recibió naruto se sentó al lado de la abuela

Tsunade: naruto ya les dije las funciones de cada uno los únicos que faltan es kakashi y sasuke diles tu la buena noticia

Naruto: claro sasuke dirigirás la fuerza ambu y kakashi serás mi consejero y guardia personal en todo lo que necesite okey

Kakashi y sasuke: hai y se fueron

Naruto suspiro

Tsunade: que pasa te noto pensativa

Naruto: creo que no le gusto

Tsunade: gustar ¿Qué?

Naruto: hablo de kakashi

Tsunade: no te preocupes ya se le pasara mejor vete nos vemos al rato

Naruto salió de la oficina cuando en el pasillo se encontró con kakashi

Kakashi: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Se lo dijo en forma de reproche

Naruto: creí que de pronto te gusta pero si no hablo con la abuela que te cambie al lugar que quieras….. le hablo en tono enojada

Kakashi: no es eso me gusto lo que decidieron pero soy tu amigo quería que me lo contaras

Naruto: ya veo era una sorpresa para ti ¿estas enojado conmigo?

Kakashi: no

Naruto: que bien te puedo pedir un favor

Kakashi: el que quieras

Naruto: no ofrezcas mucho te puedo conceder la palabra; quiero que me hagas un tatuaje

Kakashi: hnm que clase de tatuaje

Naruto: es que no quiero volver a ver a usar la banda

Kakashi: pero si antes no te la quitabas ¿Qué harás con la banda?

Naruto: ya lo veras pero lo primero quiero el emblema de la hoja en el brazo derecho en el izquierdo en del clan uzumaki hazlo con chakra

Kakashi: te dolerá

Naruto: no importa

Llegaron a la mansión de naruto allí entraron se descubrió lo brazos kakashi comenzó a realizar los tatuajes

Kakashi: naruto quiero decirte algo

Naruto: si dime "será que me va a pedir que sea su novia"

Kakashi: me presta el siguiente libro

Naruto: ha si claro le contesto con desanimo

Kakashi: esta vez con que condición; mientras terminaba el primer tatuaje

Naruto: con los tatuajes quedamos a mano; estaba tan ida que no sintió nada cuando termino

Kakashi esperaba que le digiera se mi esclavo por un mes, termino de hacer el segundo tatuaje observo la cara de naruto si tenia signos de dolor pero ni si quiera una lagrima nada, pero naruto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió dolor

Kakashi: termine naru "que pensara será que no sintió dolor es que ni parpadea siempre serás para mi un misterio"

Naruto: que me decías no te escuche

Kakashi: es que ya termine…la miro extrañado

Naruto: en serio no me dolió

Kakashi: estas bien no se te siento distante

Naruto: es que estaba meditando sobre las cosas que me han sucedido al trascurso de mi corta vida y hoy voy hacer realidad unos de mis sueños gracias me quedaron perfectos…le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla…. Me puedes dejar solo me cambiare

Kakashi: te espero "la sentí muy rara y no me convenció su respuesta algo le pasa"

_**Hola bueno después de un tiempo desaparecida pido disculpas por eso; me encontraba en mis fisioterapias ya que en octubre del año pasado tuve un accidente y quede con problemas de vértigo y otras cosas pero por fin termine mis terapias creo que en dos meses me toca otra vez en fin gracias por seguir mi historia pronto actualizare esta y la otra que tengo historia en curso.**_

_**Hime-sora, mizuki-chan24, catGox64 gracias por sus comentarios espero que la actualización sea de su agrado cuídense.**_

chao


End file.
